


Be With Me

by PastelPeach



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Park Jimin x OC, SHINee - Freeform, Sungwoon - Freeform, bangtan boys - Freeform, bts - Freeform, bts park jimin - Freeform, lee taemin - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform, wanna one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPeach/pseuds/PastelPeach
Summary: Areum. Areum was her name, she was just as beautiful as her name. How can one's name match someone so perfectly Jimin thought to himself. She  was beautiful, she was perfect, she was that small feeling growing inside his stomach when her name was called, when she looked up at someone, when she had love glowing in her eyes, when her lips formed into a smile.Areum. Areum was her name. She was all he wanted... he just wanted her to be with him.





	1. Chapter 1

*Park Jimin's POV*

I ran my hands through my fingers once again. *one glance Jimin, just one glance*. I told myself my fists was balled up and sweat was beginning to form on my body. *sigh* I looked across the room and there she was across the room... away from me like usual. There she was, laughing with her a couple of her friends. Her giggles were beautiful, her words were beautiful, gosh she was beautiful. She was Areum, just so beautiful.

*Gosh, I look like a stalker obsessed with a woman. A beautiful woman.* I had to look away and brought my sweaty hands up to my face crossing them in front of me as I lean my head on them.

When did this feeling start? You know... thats a pretty good question. Maybe it was when I first met her, maybe it was when Taemin introduced her to us, maybe it was when she first talked about how much she cared... I don't know when this feeling exactly started, but I can tell you that this feeling never ended because I kept thinking about her. I just want to stop liking her, do I though? It's been three long years and I'm still looking at her quietly from across the table, across the room... she's still across from me like strangers. No she was still a stranger, more like I was still the stranger.

I look at her once more as my hands was still crossed in front of me. *Darn it Jimin, you said one glance* I mentally slapped myself and groaned. Now crossing my arms and leaning my head down on them. Maybe today was the day you finally cross the first step. They all say, "All it takes is the first step to walk into someone's life."

"Man can you stop it already?"  
Sungwoon chuckled looking at me.

I snapped out of my trance and glanced at my friend and gave out a 'I wasn't doing anything' look "What?" I said to him coughing a few times to distract myself from taking another glance at her.

"You're giving me a headache with all your intense staring." He said and begins laughing into his closed fist that's held in front of his mouth.

My face heats up immediately as I could feel it burning within me literally. "You were watching me?" I looked back at Sungwoon with huge eyes and mouth slightly ajar. *This guy-*.

"Of course I was! Why do you think I was so quiet these past couple of minutes bro?" He laughed again this time more silently like he didn't want anyone to hear him.

"I...I... I wasn't... man you're such a creep for staring at me" I suddenly said snapping at him without thinking. *What the hell was that Jimin? Did you just stutter? *sigh* you're done for* I once again mentally slap myself because I, Park Jimin never stutter at anything and two, I always think before I speaking to others and I completely just ruined all two of those rules within seconds.

"Me? Creep? At staring?" Sungwoon pointed to himself and gave a 'Are you serious right now?!' look. He leans in towards me, "I'm not the one staring across the room not knowing how to make the first step at a girl I've liked over the past year..." He whispered to me. *Damn it, He...he... I... ughhh* more mental slaps and cursing goes off in my head.

I started looking around me then back at him "I told you to not mention it when we are hanging out with the crew Sungwoon!" I slightly raised my voice but still whispering it to him with my left hand cupped over my lips.

"Look man, Taemin and Kai aren't here at the moment... you need to chill." He puts one hand on my shoulder and sighs, "You really need to tell Taemin and Kai... especially Taemin man... when-" "NO! No! Tell Taemin... didn't you hear him correctly the first time... 

*flashback* 

"You guys aren't allowed to date Areum... I don't care if you want to date older woman, rich women, high school students, hell even my ex-girlfriends if you want... but Areum, you can't touch Areum, she's off limits you guys, to all of my friends!.." 

*end of flashback*

I run my hands through my hair once again and gave out a deep sigh of frustration. "Yeah man, I remember... I... yeah... off limits to friends... right Jimin, I'm sorry." Sungwoon started to stare at the walls now, he knew... he knew that I liked her. He was the only one... because apart of the two of us. All of the guys in the group were friends with Areum already... *friends*... friends... I wanted to be more than friends. More than a guy friend, more than a best friend, more than- I just wanted to be her boyfriend, I just wanted her, I just wanted to be with her, I just-- *sigh* I wanted to be with her and more importantly I wanted her know that, I wanted her to know that she can be with me.


	2. Chapter 2

*Park Jimin's POV*

"Sorry we came late with the snacks.." I looked behind me at the two that was finally walking in. "Jong in forgot where he put his phone again" Taemin sighed walking to us with three bags in his hands. "Hey, you lose your phone all the time too so stop complaining!" Kai yelled shutting the door behind him.

*No one's POV*

"Your both back!" She ran up and gave Taemin a back hug. Her head pokes out from behind Taemin to look at Kai. "What took you boys so long?" Taemin spun his arms around so he can hug her with his arms resting around her shoulders. "Jong in left his phone on top of the car again..." He said smiling to Areum. He started to brush her hair that was on her face to the side and wrapped it around her ears to secure them. She giggles at Taemin, "You do that all the time too Tae!"

*Park Jimin's POV*

While they were conversating, I just looked at her. Arounds wrapped around Taemin still, giving them such big smiles. *why are you so beautiful-* "Hey." Sungwoon quietly comes up and nudging me. "They're going to find out if you keep staring at her like that man." Immediately my eyes pulled away from her and I started to stare are the ground. *Darn it Jimin, get a grip of yourself!* I gave a small sigh, "Sorry... thanks." My eyes still locked to the ground, I ran my hand through my hair again and turned around making sure my back was facing them.

"I need some air." I quietly said to Sungwoon and begin walking out to the balcony. By now my hair must be a wreck after running my hands through it so many times. I ruffle my hair and then place my hands together. *you almost blew it Jimin, you need to remember who she is* I exhaled sharply letting the wind drag my breath away. After a couple of minutes if being alone and controlling my urges of wanting to look at Areum and blowing my secret I head back inside.

Everyone was gathered around the dining table snacking, Areum as usual was running around the table making sure that everyone was taken care of before she began eating off her place. Whatever I was telling myself outside on the balcony, I had completely forgotten because now I didn't realize that I was staring at Areum, yet again. *the food is going to be done before you sit down silly... you're always taking care of others before you* I head towards the group and she turns around with a drink in her hand. "Jimin! You're still here? I was looking for you, where'd you go? Come sit down and eat" she said reaching out to me with the drink in her hand. *she was looking for me?* I gave her a small smile taking the drink from her slim hands. "Just on the balcony looking out, sorry about that..." She giggled smiling back at me. "As long as you're still here, come eat. Let me get you your plate." "I-" and off she went into preparing another plate again. "Kai! Stop eating all the noodles you need to save some for Jimin! You--"

She grumbles at Kai, completely dissatisfied that he wasn't going to save any for me. "It's okay Areum. I would rather eat rice anyway." She gives a big sigh and turns around to face me. "Thanks for being awesome!" I head to an empty chair, and she comes around my side setting the plate in front of me. *say something, say something Jimin* I faced her as she was busy making sure I had enough food within reaching distance for me. "Sit down and eat with me." Her eyes look over at me "I will, I just need to make sure you have enough and make sure they have enough, then I'll join in." I suddenly laugh at her "Areum, by the time you make sure there's enough food for them all the food would be gone." She glances at me again and her eyes shifts to the 3 in front munching away without really paying attention to their surroundings. Kai and Taemin were discussing something with their mouths full, Sungwoon was in and out of the conversation, he quickly glanced over at me with a smirk. My face started to heat up instantly, *what the...* She chuckles beside me "You're right Jimin, I'll sit and eat."

She goes back to the stove and grabs 2 plates one in each hand and paces herself as the soups starts to slide around the platter. She plops down across from me once again and disregards that she forgot to refill Taemin's rice bowl. She looks up at me while eating a spoonful of red curry and rice mix, she starts to chew and begins to beam at me due to the deliciousness. I stared down at my plate and begin to dig in; I was only doing so because she was looking at me. I was burning up because she was looking at me, I ate a couple of spoonfuls of my dishes, wanting to sneakily glanced up, *slowly, slowly...* It felt like my eyes was literally stuck to my food because I couldn't raise them due to the fact that one, I am sitting across from her and two, if our eyes met I would of turned into a tomato. I closed my eyes and took a big breath like I was going underwater. *five, four, three, two one* I slowly, very slowly, like sloth slowly opened my eyes and inch by inch looked up to the person across from me... she was eating spoonfuls at a time looking over at Kai and Taemin like usual. Everything around me slowly turned silent like someone turning down the volume on the TV. I just looked at her; I looked at her with a big smile *what am I going to do with you Areum.*


	3. Chapter 3

*Park Jimin's POV*

It's been about a couple of weeks since I last saw Areum, she was busy with her meetings and flying out of the country to visit companies. She was always working so hard as a business woman and also making time to see her friends and family. I laid in bed while the soft piano music was playing in the background. *How do I ask for her number...* I've known her for a couple of months now, seen her here and there whenever Taemin asked her to come over... but I never got the chance to get her number... Heck! even Sungwoon got her number! How did he even get a chance to do that?

He wouldn't even give me her number saying "She doesn't want strangers contacting her, she already gets enough prank calls. If she didn't personally save your number she naturally wouldn't answer" and then it naturally goes to him saying "why don't you just ask her?" go ask her?! And make a fool out of myself because I have a huge crush on her... "Oh hey, Areum, can I get your number... not trying to be a creep...I just wanted to chat with you ... like friends... or more...". Once again, I was going to panic and probably mess up my words and embarrass myself in front of her... then she'll never want to be around me. My thoughts continue this whole 'how to get Areum's number, or more like... How am I going to talk to her first.' Then it hits me. I get up from my bed legs hanging off the edge now and grab my phone that was laying on my counter near my bed. I begin looking through my contacts list finding the man who might have the answers to my problems, tapping the call button I wait for him to pick up. *ring* *ring* *c'mon.. Pick up* "What's up Jimin?" "Hey...I... ummm" *you called to get an answer but you won't ask the darn question? Why are you hesitating now Park Jimin, just ask the question!* "Can I Vic hyung's number?" I said through the phone. I was now biting my lips and clenching my other fist.

*No one's POV*

-slience-

"... Hello?..."

-silence-

Jimin takes his phone off his ear and looks at the screen, it was still on the same call... He puts the phone right back to his ear patiently waiting for a response... "*cough* *cough* Hello? Are you still there?..."

*Park Jimin's POV*

"Yah! KIM TAEHYUNG!" I said shouting through the phone. He giggles on the other line "Yes? Jiminnie!" *This little brat he was-* "Can you repeat what you wanted again...please?" *this was a bad idea* "Nothing, see you later-" "What did you need Jimin, can't you just repeat it?" I was getting impatient, because one, He knows exactly what I said. And two, he was just going to ask more questions after I repeat myself. *sigh* *man tell me again why I called you* "*cough* I said...can I get Vic hyung's number..." *why are you whispering Jimin?* I tell myself "What? Who's number did you want Jimin?" *I swear if he doesn't quit, I'm going to punch him* I calmed myself down, breathing in and out again. "I want Vic hyung's number Tae." I said confidently. "Vic hyung?...Why, you aren't even close to hyung?" *I know that you idiot I--* I was so frustrated at this point. "Are you going to give me Vic's number or not? I called you to get a number, and you're dragging this conversation for too long-" "Woah! Woah Jimin, you need to chill out.. I have every right to ask YOU questions. This isn't just anyone it's Vic hyung, hyung's always travelling and for me to give his number away to just anyone even if it's you I have to ask. You know what he does for a living, are you really going to go off like that on why I'm asking?..." I go silent, too silent. *He's right, Vic hyung is a busy man and -* "I'm sorry." *I can't believe I lost it on the phone to Taehyung about one phone number* "When are you coming back home?" I calmly ask him, too calmly because I totally just embarrassed myself due to Areum once again.

I'm always a mess when it comes to Areum. "I'll be back in an hour or so, my audition is about to start I'll chat with you at home Chim." "Yeah, that sounds good." "Hey Jimin...you okay man?" *no, I'm not okay...* "Yeah Tae, I'm fine just a little tired from laying in bed all day. I'll see you when you get back, good luck!" and with that we both hanged up. I threw my phone on my bed not caring where it was going to land and threw myself back on my bed as well. *you totally just freaked out, what are you doing Jimin?!* Once again I running my hands through my hair and grabbing parts of my hair and pulling on it. *All I wanted was to get Areum's number*


	4. Chapter 4

*No One's POV*

"Jimin-ah!" Taehyung called out shutting the door behind him. He walks towards the living room with both hands in his pant pockets. "Jimin?" Empty. The living room was empty, the kitchen area was empty, the doors were empty, even the bathrooms and closets was empty. "Yah! Park Jimin?" He walks to Jimin's room once again making sure that he physically wasn't there again. Taehyung huffed out "You wanted Vic hyung's number but you aren't even around... you better not be hiding from me." He whispered frustratingly at the himself that at this point Jimin was nowhere to be found. Taehyung heads towards his room to change out of his audition clothes.

*Park Jimin's POV*

It was a little over an hour and 45 minutes but Taehyung hasn't yet texted me about arriving home. I put rub my phone lightly letting the breeze hit my skin, where was I? The only place that people didn't look as always... on the balcony outside. *Where is he? Did he forget? Did he go out and chill with Minho or Minjae?* "Aish, where is he?" I took a step back and straighten out my back that was curved over. *Maybe he's already home?!* And I spin around bolting through the side doors, feet moving like my life depended on it. I immediately come to a halt in front of Taehyung's door like I was going to smack myself into it and begin calming myself down. When i felt like my heart race was at a good pace I raised my hand to his door ready to knock. Just when I was about to hit the door with my knuckle literally a couples 3 cm away from it I heard Taehyung on the phone with someone. Instead of knocking now I decided to eavesdrop on his conversation with whoever was on the other line, ears pressed to his door. "...yeah isn't it weird hyung..." "...you sure..." *Taehyung sounding serious on the phone, who would he be talking with-* "he's a good person hyung I promise..." "...why Jimin wants your number actually-" *ME!* my eyes widen and I take a step back from my position, math problems starts being thrown around in my head and then it all comes together with a click on a calculator. *He's talking to Vic hyung!*

*No One's POV*

Jimin starts to panic running both hands through his hair when he doesn't know what to do with the given situation. He was now walking back and forth in front of Taehyung's door. "When do you get back again hyung?" Taehyung was now standing on the side of the door inside his room while Jimin was standing outside of Taehyung's door on the outside, Jimin's face literally turned nervous maybe scared and nervous. He wasn't expecting Taehyung to be on the phone with Vic?! Jimin was now regretting his choice of coming to Taehyung he how wanted to hide in a bunny hole and come back out when night fall came. His eyes searching the surroundings like a madman searching for his girl who's hiding in the room.

*Park Jimin's POV*

The doorknob begins to turn *What do I do? Where do I go? Where do I hide? What am I going to do* "Okay, bye hyung!" *He's done talking with hyung, there's only 2 ways to go about the situation. Talk or Hide, and right now I was not going to talk after that phone call* Just before I can turn around Taehyung comes opening the door widely with his eyes glued to his phone ending his recently phone call. *I'm so dead...* Taehyung looks up taking 3 steps out of his room and "Jimin? Yah! Where were you, I was looking all over for you-" *I need to get out of this situation, forget Vic hyung's number!* My number priority right now was getting away from Taehyung who just on the phone with him. "...Yah! are you listening to me Jimin? Park Jimin-ah!". I snap out of my trance and look at Taehyung, agreeing with everything "Yeah yeah, I was outside I was just waiting for you to come back... and cook for me... yeah... well-" "Yah Jimin what's with you? why are you..."

*No One's POV*

He looks at Jimin from head to toe, and then he turns back to look at his opened door. Now he was curious, too curious as to why Jimin was standing at his door, looking like he was caught in a lie and lying himself out of the situation. He raised one eyebrow at Jimin and begins his questioning sequence "Why are you in front of my door?...how long have you been standing there? Did you... hear my conversation?" He boldly asked Jimin. Jimin takes a step back and raises both of his arms up into a defensive position. "No, no. I just got here Tae... you hyungry? I mean hungry?" Taehyung looked at the man standing across from him, he started smiling so big that if his smile can widen he would of looked like the Grinch. Taehyung started laughing uncontrollably, one hand clutching his stomach and one smacking his leg.

*Park Jimin's POV*

*What... has he lost it?* Taehyung was still laughing, now both knees on the floor, arms around his waist like he was in pain, wiping away from tears that escape due to the excessive laugh. "Yah Kim Taehyung, what on earth is going on with you?!" I was now holding on to the crazy man who wouldn't control his emotions on the ground. *what's so funny?* I thought to myself, I begin to scan myself from head to toe. I was dressed like me everyday, hair was a bit messy but bearable to look at. After 2 whole minutes he starts to calm down, coughing and panting like he was training. I help pick himself off the ground and faced he looking exhausted from all that energy. "Let's go eat." He said with a straight face and heads off towards the fridge. I literally not understanding what just happened within the past 5 minutes to him. "Uh-...whatever" and follows behind.

We've been eating in silence for 10 mins without looking at each other but our own plates. "So, what'd you hear?" Taehyung asks me like it was another typical, nonsense question for him, stuffing another spoonful of Kimchi Fried Rice into his mouth, eyes still on his own plate. My food started to taste bland after his questions, losing my appetite. I push my plate forward and looked at him. "Nothing much really, just muffles here and there-" "So you were listening!" He replied with a smirk on his face. Busted, that was what was written on my face. I grab the plate that was pushed away and begin downing the rice till the last bit. He chuckled at my doing, "What's with this reaction of yours? *sigh* what's going on Jimin, you've been acting weird since the phone call this morning.". I grip my silver spoon now, slightly choking on my food now that it won't go down my throat. *It's Taehyung, are you really going to keep it from him.* "Promise me you won't be mad, or laugh. I mean it Tae... I ..." I took a huge breath in and a huge breath out. *I don't even know... here goes*

I look at Taehyung sitting across from me still chewing away at his food with his spoon lifted straight up inside the bowl with the help of his hand waiting for my reasoning. "I like Areum." I felt this burning sensation wash over me like I was being cooked in an oven with no one to open the doors. After the straight confession, Taehyung automatically like it was on Que or pre planned started choking on his fried rice. "You *cough* you *cough*..." I ran over and starts smacking his back so he can properly swallow. After a couple of seconds he lets out a loud cough, and downs his glass of water completely draining the life out of it. "Give me second." And excuses himself to his room shutting the door behind him.

3 minutes have gone by, and he still hasn't come out... 8 minutes have gone by, and he still hasn't come out. I was now sitting on the couch with my hands crossed in front of my face, nose and mouth resting on the side of my pointer fingers. I was mentally going through multiple scenarios about what would happen after Tae comes out from that door. My friendship with Vic hyung, my relationship with Areum, my relationship with him... was I going to lose a friend? My best friend since middle school all due to a girl in most cases. After 15 minutes he finally came out of his room with different clothes on from when we last talked and a serious face that I couldn't even determine the expression behind it.

I get up from my spot and take a step forward, "Tae, I-" "Sit down." He said to be seriously as he goes to the couch across from me. My eyes follow him to his seat and when our eyes meet he looks at the seat behind me and back at me. "Sit Jimin." He said to be with a slight smile, and I take my seat once again and face the ground. My heartbeat was racing so fast in this silence I swore he could even hear it. "Since when?" Eyes on me, hands crossed in front and leaning forward. "Since when Jimin?" he had asked once again. I released the breath that I didn't realize that I was holding, "May... since May." "May? Jimin, it's been more than a couple of months... May? That's last year Jimin, and it's now March! When... how... were..." He was scrunching his face at me with an expression I can't even describe. "...were you going to tell me ever?..." I run my hands through my hair and face and put my head down, ashamed. "I don't know Tae... maybe... I-" "I'm your best friend, if your going through something you need to tell me man. I don't care if it's a girl problem or a boy problem or even a damn nightmare or how much you miss your parents I want to know. I'm hurt by the fact that after liking someone for all these months or a whole complete year you didn't even think once about mentioning it to me..." I finally had gathered up some courage to look back up at him, he was hurt.

Not by the fact that I liked Areum, actually it looked like he could care less about how I felt towards Areum. but the fact that as my best friend I didn't even tell him someone who I'd liked for an entire year. "Tae- I...I want to man... but you know Areum, you know Vic, their situation and being friends with Minho and Taemin. I... I was tied, I didn't know how to even approach that topic to you, who was and is even more closer to them now...I...I was being selfish, and I apologize for not saying anything." This was not the situation I had predicted, I was thinking of a fuming Tae yelling at the fact that I liked Areum. "I'm sorry Tae. I didn't take your feelings into consideration..." I look down at my wrist that had our friendship bracelet wrapped around it. *Because of my feelings for Areum, I completely lost my trust and most importantly my faith in my best friend.*


	5. Chapter 5

*Park Jimin's POV*

I was lying in bed looking at my phone. I open up a new message screen and begin to type, *Hey Vic hyung, it's Jimin...* -deletes- *Vic hyung, it's Jimin here just wanting to text you!* -deletes- *Hello hyung, I hope it's okay for me to text you. I got your number from Taehyung.* -deletes- *Vic hyung, I hope it's okay that Taehyung gave me your number?* -deletes- "Aigoo, why was this harder than I thought." *because it's Vic hyung.* I turn off my phone and placed it on my pillow next to me.

Vic, if you're wondering why Vic is such an important person that's because he is an important person. Not in my life, but in Areum's. He's who everyone calls "her other half". The man who's literally been there for her, been there with her through every bit of crash and burn, through every tear and wear that's appeared in her life. He was her knight in shining armor. The person who puts the meaning into 'I'll protect you for the rest of my life'. Tall, masculine, literally has the best hair, rocked the suits and the simple tee and jeans look, great tone of voice that matched his face, a perfect muscular body that wasn't too slim nor too buff, the complete 'cold guy on the outside, good guy on the inside' vibe, a man with little words but many actions to explain who he was and what he was doing. In short he was the perfect man. Areum's perfect man that is.

Vic was always found with Areum, and Areum was always found with Vic. They were always side by side working together, living together, just always being together. Together. They were together, not as a couple; boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, they never dated. But they did truly love each other, they had a serious relationship that can even surpass ones who were in a relationship. They were in a very serious relationship nonetheless, it was built all on trust and faith and that was honestly... unbreakable. He's been the only man who's been with Areum all through her life as long as I can pretty much remember, the only man everyone sees by her side without command even though he too was her every day manager. He makes all the gentlemens out there look bad, by how much he does for Areum. Heck! Even he makes me look bad sometimes by what he does... proving everyone wrong of how to treat a girl right.

If you think that you can win a girls heart by just countless mumbling of words and 'keeping your promises' with "I promise" you were proven wrong. Vic, he literally has never been a man who keeps promises with just word of "I promise", but more of a man who shows his promises with "let me show you" he was the real deal. Literally the 'actions speak louder than words' he was a true sang namja, by showing how he was going to be by Areum's side every day. It wasn't going to just be by communication of words, but by communication of physical action. He was always there, not because Areum ask him or because he needed to be with Areum. No, he just naturally loves to be around her.

Many others around me would ask their significant others to come and support them with this, to help them with this, all of this and that, countless times with words... and Vic and Areum.. Gosh they just do it without words it was all so natural to for those two to do it without thinking because it was a natural gesture from one to another. It was like the moment they were away from each other they thought about one another, and the moment that they were next to each other they were still thinking about one another in the small possible details.

*flashback* *No One's POV*

"You're home!" Areum gets up from her chair and runs to the man walking in from a long day at work, they warmly wrap their arms around each other like it's been too long since they last seen each other. He gives her a sweet kiss on top of her head, embracing each other. She releases the hug and slightly removes his jacket that was still over him. "Here, let me take it." She heads to the small closet and hangs up his jacket. Vic looks around the kitchen to see a couple of new faces over. "Hey Taemin! I see you brought some new faces with you." He heads towards our direction and puts his hands out "I'm Vic, it's nice to meet you. I assume your Taemin's friends?" "Ne, Hello" Jimin and Sungwoon spoke at the same time bowing to Vic. Areum comes behind Vic and wraps her arms around him once again, "Yeah, they came over for lunch! Speaking of lunch, did you eat yet? I can make you something."

*another flashback*

"Sorry guys, I have to rush back to the office-" "We, we are rushing back to the office! You're not going alone." Vic cutting in as she was explaining to the group of boys that came over to hang out. "They didn't ask for you; you need to stay and get some rest you've been there all day and the past few days I can handle this..." Vic finishes zipping up his black leather jacket and walks towards Areum his hands now cupping her face. "They don't need to ask for me, asking for you is enough that I need to come along. What if they need more bodies to work I can be of use." Areum grips his front leather pockets, one hand on each pocket and leans in. Their nose slightly brushing up against each other "It's a small computer problem Vic, the building isn't blowing up. I need you-" *ring**ring* the sound was coming from her back jean pocket of her pants. She looks at the caller ID and immediately put it to her phone. "Hey baby, what's wrong why are you up?" she looks up at the clock, which was just passing 2:00 a.m. in the morning. "Honey it's two in the morning, are you sure you want me to come get you?" she mouths over to Vic who was still staring at her with an overly worried look. "It's Soo Ah... nightmare" Vic sighs relieved that it wasn't a big emergency as he wraps his arms around her waist, Areum naturally lays her head on his chest breathing in his scent.

Overhearing a bit of the conversation Vic take a step back one hand still over Areum's waist and lifts the other arm near her ear, signaling that he wanted to talk to the person on the other line. "...I can be over in 20 minutes okay? Can you wait that long for me?... okay, hold on talk to Vic while I get some stuff okay." Areum hands Vic the phone and runs upstairs, Vic takes the phone and begins talking with a smile "Hey, you okay sunshine?... It's okay-" Vic laughs puts his free hand into his pocket, leaning back onto the countertop. "Don't worry, she's not going anywhere I'll make sure she comes and gets you I promise you..." As Vic continues the phone conversation, while the group of boys that usually consists of Taemin, Kai, Jimin and Sungwoon just silently watches over the two gathering everything before leaving to wherever they were headed. Jimin was soaking in the image and details that appeared in front of him.

Once again, she was going to leave with Vic and he couldn't help but get a knot in the pit of his stomach when they were so naturally close and intimate. It was the first time Jimin actually saw a different side of Areum towards another man that wasn't Minho and Taemin. He has seen Areum be very close to Minho and Taemin, like family always hugging and loving with one another. But this... This was different... this was a different kind of hugging and 'loving.' He wanted to pull his eyes away, but it was like he couldn't... his eyes were just glued to them, glued to Areum and the man that inches away from her. "I told you that you'll need me." Vic laughs at Areum and wraps a a couple of loose hair strands around Areum's ear. "Don't I always?!" They embrace each other, completely unaware of their surroundings and the fact that their group of friends was still over, in the living room area sitting in front of them. Jimin still being the outsider just looking at the two interact with each other. "You head to the company first, I'll go pick up Soo Ah and meet you at the office. Can you call Scar and tell him to come as well?" She breaks the hug and looks up at Vic. Their face always just inches away from each other as usual. "Of course" and kisses the top of her head. "I'll see you soon, be careful."

*End of flashbacks*

*Park Jimin's POV*

*I don't know what I'm gonna do...* My mind continuously plays the past of Vic and Areum together. Vic, he was going to be irreplaceable... someone who forever has a place in Areum's life... a place in her heart. It was obvious. The only person who was literally standing between Areum and I. Don't get me wrong I am very grateful, thankful and in fact love that Vic is in her life. it's just... how do I tell the love of her life that I too wanted to be part of her life, the love of her life... I wanted to show him that I can be there for her too. I'll be there to comfort her with love, while he protects her with love. Everyone needs to be protected and comforted, and if I can take on one of the two main roles with him that would be the greatest feeling. Because one I would be able to be with Areum and two she would have two people by her side to protect and comfort her.


	6. Chapter 6

*No One's POV*

It was dinner time and all the boys were sitting at the table except one person who still stuck in his room. "Yah! Park Jimin, how much longer are you going to live in your room-" "Seokjin has dinner ready!" "Aigoo, he didn't even help prep the table either that-" "Hyung, hurry up and come out I wanna eat!" Each of them was growing very impatient at the dinner table waiting for the last member to come out of his hiding that's been happening the past few days. The second oldest who was growing even more impatient than the rest, he was already drowning in his seat, arms stretched out and hands tapping away at the wooden surface "If you don't come out in 30 seconds I'm going to release all your-" "Guys stop yelling at Jimin, he-" *creaks*. The man finally comes walking out of his room that was completely pitch black, wearing a stripe sweatshirt under a gray fuzzy sweater with a pair of comfy shorts (something similar in what he wore in Spring Day), he silently walks up to the table were the other 6 boys were waiting and takes his spot between Taehyung and Hoseok. Jimin begins to pick up his spoon and starts to eat his soup which was slowly turning warm and begins to dig in by himself as the group watches his movements.

-silence-

No one has moved an inch since his arrival as the 6 members were eyeing each other unsure what to say to the unspoken member. Seokjin eyes Namjoon and points his head towards the boy who was now taking another chopstick full of rice into his mouth, Seokjin eyes still looking at Namjoon, Namjoon responds with wide eyes and take his eyes over to Yoongi who now caught his stare. Namjoon points his head and eyes towards Jimin and back towards Yoongi. The blonde hair man who was already starving gives out a huff and picks up his chopsticks and begins eating shaking his head sideways as he looks down at his bowl of rice. One by one the members start to pick up their own silverware and begin eating the dinner that was now almost room temperature. *cough* *cough* "Hyung how was your audition?" says Jungkook. All eyes points to Taehyung except for Jimin who was now scooping a spoon of rice from his bowl. Taehyung looks back at the maknae "Pretty good! I feel confident about this role and honestly, I think I didn't a pretty good job bringing out the emotions for the character this time around." -recites one of the lines- "...actually, I came a few more times before. I thought I could see you here. When I saw you, I saw you getting off in front of the library. You were beautiful..." (took the first few lines from "Tempted" go watch the drama if you haven't seen it yet :)) ending the lines with a proud smirk. "Yah, hopefully I get the role for this one, I really like the storyline for it too. A total killer!" as forming one of his hands into a shape of a gun and blows off the top like there was smoke coming out of it. Yoongi laughs out loud "Yah! It sounds so cheesy, you in a romantic drama? You? Heol... damn right a total killer" pointing his chopsticks to the man diagonally across from him. After the small talk about Taehyung's audition there it was once again. 

-silence-

*Min Yoongi's POV*

*quiet, it was too quiet... A house full of boys and we're eating dinner in silence?* I glance over at the kid who was still sitting in silence after the small conversation and decided that it was enough of this silence. I swallow my mouthful and gulp my glass of water till it was empty and decided it was a good way to make an entrance with the glass cup. I set the... Or more like slightly slammed the glass cup down on the table and pull my chair out, drooping in my spot now that I'm complete full from the hunger earlier. All eyes look towards me and no one made a movement *my presence is heard, great job once again Yoongi!* Mentally hi fiving myself. I look up from my glass cup and to meet Jimin's eyes as he glances back down towards his food stuffing his face again. I sit up straight and lean in, fingers intertwining with one another while setting them onto the table getting into my serious position. *this guy is going to ignore me.* I mentally scoff. "Yah, why are you acting like this?". All eyes now pointed towards Jimin as he was playing around with his silver spoon. "What? I'm not acting like anything hyung..."

*Park Jimin's POV*

*sigh* *he just had to start the topic... what am I going to say now? * "C'mon Jimin, you've been hiding in your room for a couple of days now, in complete darkness! You don't even like the dark Jimin. You haven't gotten a phone call on your next schedule so don't you dare go off on "I've been too tired from work" load of crap talk." *ahem* Jin butts in with a cough "Yeah, Jimin ah. You've been acting strange these past few days... I've had to ask Namjoon to replace you a few times to cook for lunch and dinner which is even weird for me, since the three of us usually do it instead...did something happen?" Namjoon nods "Yeah man, you know you can tell us. We have a rule remember what goes on between a member is shared with all members 'Your pain is my pain...our pain' we are a family so stop sulking." Hoseok nudges me and I glance up at his worried look. "Hyung, if you're hurting let us know. You remember, that's the last thing I want from my hyungs is for them to be hurting, both physically and mentally... you haven't even bothered me for 3 straight days as I was turning up the volume when playing overwatch!" I glanced back at my spoon which was placed back into the miso soup. *Do I? Should I?* after a long silence at the table and my mind literally so deep in thought, I drifted off with my thoughts as the silence continues... "Yah.." Taehyung nudges me lightly "Hurry up and tell us, hmm?" he says softly to me in an ever so delicate way that sounded like it was going to break down all my walls I've been keeping up around me. *I hate it when he does that...* I took a deep breath and give out a long sigh, running a hand through my hair. 

I push my chair back, scratching it on the wood floor. I was in a mind debate if I should look up or keep my head down and decided it was best to keep my eyes on my hands that was now balled up in a fist resting on top each of my thighs. "I...I..." my voice started to shake and I couldn't even begin to start this conversation, I completely begin to lose my straight composure I was having and slightly being to slump into my chair. *you trust them, what was so hard about having this conversation Park Jimin? You've done this plenty of times...* one of my habits I guess you could say was, I never having a problem complimenting beautiful girls when I saw one, but the actual 'liking' or 'really liking' someone where it literally made my heart feel full was a first to me I realized. "It's... about... well... I... you see..." "Jimin ah, it's going to take us till sunrise for us to finish this conversation and I have work in the morning kid." Yoongi scoffs while staring at me in utter disbelief that I was talking this long to go over what was wrong. "A girl. It's about a girl..." *a really beautiful one too* Taehyung straightens out his posture eyes still locked on me and everyone's eyes starts to re focus on me "A girl?!" the five members said at once towards me. Taehyung brings his a hand up to his face covering it up like it was an embarrassing situation. "*sigh* That's why you're acting like this?" he said peeking at me through his fingers. *don't you even Kim Taehyung!-* Yoongi interrupts my thoughts, raising an eyebrow at my confession. "You're acting like this because of a girl?!" I look up slowly to look at Taehyung and make my way around the table and back at Yoongi once more. "Hyung-" "Answer my questions first!" Yoongi raises his voice a little louder and I look back down at my balled up fists. "Mmm." 

*No one's POV*

Namjoon, Seokjin and Hoseok's eyes widened in disbelief once again. "That's why you're stuck in your room?" "Wow, very awesome. This is rich news-" "This makes no sense to me-" "Hyung?" questions thrown back and forth with Jimin unable to answer any quick enough. He honestly was just listening and not wanting to answer any either at moment, he just wanted to sit there and let the voices die down when possible. There was nothing but silence coming from the friend next to him on his left (Taehyung) and the hyung sitting diagonally across from him (Yoongi). They were were too shock to respond, because one it was ridiculous, and two because it was ridiculous and three, because if it was true in any way, how much did this boy like this girl for him to lock himself up in complete darkness for several days. Yoongi just stared and stared and Namjoon finally took notice of the hyung who had stayed silent for so long, then he looked over at Jimin. There was Jimin, looking down at his balled up fists, eyes closed, and looking like the most sad, and most serious, he's ever seen the youngster looked before in front of him. "Yah yah yah! Be quiet!" hushing up the members who was asking away with questions and confusion. 

*Kim Namjoon's POV*

*he looks...unfocused, broken, confused and lost in my so directions...* he needed comfort and someone with warm words. "Jimin ah" I said looking at him. He didn't even move, probably drowned out the sound and the world surrounding him. "Jiminie?" I said a little louder towards him, looking like someone just woke him up, he takes a deep breath and looks up at my direction. *he's completely in love isn't he?* I said chuckling to myself on the inside. "It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay. Thanks... for letting us know. Thanks." I smiled at the boy who was stared back at me. He gives me a chuckle, "No..." a smile finally breaking through him. "Thank you hyung..." responding so gently.

*No One's POV*

Taehyung breaks the small silence with a giggle next to Jimin, "Yah, I really can't with you Jimin..." Taehyung is now engulfed in laughter, both hands on his hands covering himself as he laughs at the situation at hand. He slowly begins to calm himself down and gets up from his spot, putting his plates, bowls and silverware together in one pile, he gets up and heads to the sink still giggle here and there while the other watch him in bewilderment like the kid has lost complete grip on reality. Seokjin turns around facing Jimin once again, "...anyways... forgetting Taehyung here for a minute. You wanna tell us who the lucky girl is?" Yoongi stirs his soup and smirks like he knows that this is gonna get good, better than that audition role Taehyung applied for perhaps. Hoseok, Jungkook and Namjoon get up from their spots as they start gathering up the dirty dishes and heads towards the sink where Taehyung was still looking his he was still lost in another world. While the two oldest was still sitting with Jimin at the table waiting for a response. "Yeah, hyung I would like to know which Noona you like..." and Jungkook stops to think "or Noona...if you've chosen an actual Noona... anyways I would like to-" "Yah! Jeon Jungkook, it's we! Let's say it together, we." Who was creating a circle shape with his hands in front to signify 'we' then turning on the water to start the dishes as Namjoon piles on the load trying not to break a plate and bowl... or two...

*Park Jimin's POV*

I glanced at the guys who were starting the load of dishes, watching them take away and pile the dishes and then moved on to looking at the two who was still staring at me from across the table on both ends. *They're not going to stop until they have an answer, aren't they.* "I'm not leaving till this conversation is over Jimin." Yoongi, who was slouching on his chair with both hands in his pockets. Jin was watching me with his arms laying on the table, hands crossed in front gently looking at the me with a smile. Taehyung comes back to sit at the table and opens a bottle of water chugging it down like his life depended on it. "Taehyung pass me the water" as Yoongi hyung waves his hands towards himself to Taehyung. Closing the bottle, he rolls it quickly in a perfect line towards Yoongi hyung who caught it swiftly and begins taking light sips from the bottle. *deep breaths Jimin, deep breaths* as I mentally tell myself *well here goes nothing*. "Areum." I said quietly, like a whisper. 

*No One's POV*

Jin scrunches his face because of how softly I spoke "Who? I can't even hear you! How are we supposed to understand you if we can't even hear you, just speak-" "Areum! It's Areum. Her name is Areum hyung..." Jimin inserts quickly loud enough for everyone in the room. Yoongi takes the bottle away from his lips as he was about to pour it into his mouth. "Areum? Areum?! Areum..." he sets the bottle on the table "Areum...that's a pretty name!" He gives out a light chuckle "just better not be the Areum I know." As pours the bottle into his mouth, Taehyung begins to snicker at the Hyung's mistake "Hyung, who do you think is Areum? We only know one Areum. You only know one Areum, that's Choi Minho's Areum. Who else would Areum be?" Yoongi still gulping down the water with the bottle tilted at an angle, looks over at Jimin. Jimin looks at Yoongi with a look at almost spells guilty, and just like that Yoongi chokes on his water like he was eating ramen that was too spicy. Endless coughing, endless coughing with sneezing here and there came out from Yoongi who was still choking! "You. You. Areum. You." He says in between his heavy coughs. "Yah yah yah, stop talking if you can't even properly speak! Aish, let me do the talk and calm yourself down!" Seokjin looks at the man who was losing his mind going up and down endlessly in his spot. Jimin, eyes still on the coughing Yoongi was feeling more than guilty now.

*Park Jimin's POV*

*I'm ruin, it's ruin. I'm completely done for... Yoongi's probably going to pass out from coughing and later kick me out of here* thoughts. Countless thoughts erupt my mind as I completely forget Areum's relationship with Yoongi which no one can still understand till this day how those two came to be friends. *Being with Areum is going be harder than I thought now...*


	7. Chapter 7

*Park Jimin's POV* 

"Hyung, is Yoongi hyung home yet?" I came out looking for the member who hasn't responded to my messages. "Ani, did you try calling him? Didn't he come home yesterday?" Jin replied as he heads towards the kitchen. "Ani, he hasn't come home for the past couple of days Jin hyung... do you think... I don't know... do you think ... he left because of me?" Jin looks up from his banana milk carton and looks at me. "Yah, Jimin ah. I understand that you are worried about how Yoongi is taking this, but trust me don't think too much about it... or overthink too much about it. He'll come around when he's ready to re-talk about the situation with you again." Since that night that I 'confessed' to the members about my feelings for Areum. Yoongi hyung just acted unusual around me, his words just became simple "...We'll talk about this later..." "...I'll be coming home late, don't wait for me..." "...No, I'm fine..." He doesn't even answer to my calls   
even my texts. Just has completely ignored me in the household except the other members. *this was what I was worried about...aish, what am I doing to do now?* "Screw it!" I said loudly as I make my way to my room rushing to grab my jacket.

I head towards the door and just before I close it I announce, "I'm going Genius Lab!" and shut the door behind me running down the stairs and making my way to his only location he could possibly be, Genius Lab. Let me tell you what Yoongi hyung does for a living, he's a producer! How cool is that, he's got this awesome studio room for himself and produces music for celebrities... he's definitely gain lots of income and popularity throughout the years. He's never given up on music, his big all time dream. I get out of the taxi and run across the street to where   
the company is written out in big bold words 'BH Entertainment' on the big window next to the main doors going in. I type in the password and head in without much thought, other than the   
fact that we needed to talk about this and get it over with. I liked Areum, and I wasn't going to change my mind about her. As I walk around the corner, a couple of scenarios play in my head about how I should enter his room with this topic. "Yoongi   
hyung, we need to talk..." "Hyung, can't you come home and stop ignoring me please" "You and   
I need to stop being like this... can we just talk?" *how many ways can you do this Jimin?* many... way to many that's for sure.

I come up to the door of his studio with the words 'Genius Lab, because I'm the Genius behind   
your music.' written on the door. *is he that full of himself?!* I tell myself due to the label, *...uh, whatever... let's get this over with Jimin* I took a breath and calmed myself down before ringing the doorbell on the side of the white door. *ding dong dang* as I hear a *click* sound letting me know he hit the unlock button by his desk, I turn the doorknob and open it. To my surprise he had a guest, but it wasn't just any guest in his lab. It was the person who we've both been not able to talk about with each other. They both look up from their sheet towards my direction. "Oh! Jimin?!" She replies to me. I become stiff and look at Yoongi, who gets up from his leaning position and straightens his back with hands now in his pockets looking back at me. I look back at her "Hey Areum..." and my eyes go back to Yoongi who was still looking at me with an unexplainable face expression. *Aigoo, how am I-* "Why are you here Jimin ah?" Areum looks at Yoongi and lightly nudges him for his cold tone of voice. *ahem* "Do you need something from Yoongi, Jimin shi?" I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out... I close it and open it for a second time trying to release what I want to say but it comes out silent again. *how do Ido this now* slowly I think Areum gets a hold of the silence and the situation between us, it was the 'Something must of happened between them' vibe and hands Yoongi hyung the sheet of paper. "I think I should back another time for us to work on this piece Yoongi..."

*No One's POV*

Yoongi looks over at Areum and sighs deeply taking the sheet with his hand. "Mmm, mianhae... let's work on it next time then. Awesome job today as usual." He laughs cheerfully "Yah... this song is going to be a hit when you record it Areum ah!" Yoongi sets the sheet down on the table and ruffles her hair, a complete 180 degree turn from a minute ago. Areum joins in on Yoongi's laughter "Okay okay, stop ruining my hair Mr. Genius... I'll see you next time!... Same coffee as today?" putting his hands into his pockets now, "Mmmm, same coffee! You always  
know what I like to drink when it comes to coffee." Areum heads to the small couch and gathers up her stuff, heading towards the door where Jimin was currently standing in front of. "Sounds great, same coffee it is then..." looking over at Jimin and back at Yoongi "...you two should talk...really... this silence is getting really awkward." Areum looks at Jimin who takes a couple of steps forward realizing that one, he was in the way and two, he was standing too close to the girl who was making his heart race. Areum brings her up one of her arms up, fists balled up and whispers "Hwaiting!" to Jimin before exiting the studio.


	8. Chapter 8

*No One's POV*

"Soooooo..." Jimin takes a look at Yoongi once again before looking back at his twiddling hands. Yoongi pulls out a chair for him to sit and crosses his arms out in front of him. "What do you want to talk about?" Standing across from Yoongi, Jimin pulls out a chair at the end for him to sit on. Scared, determined, and nervous was what Jimin was feeling right now as they wait for each other to respond to this silence. Jimin decided he should take the initiative for this conversation since he was the one who sorta created the issue. "Hyung..." the boy looks to the man who he has had much respect for since they all moved in together. He was one of the best hyungs out there and the last he wanted to do was upset him, but this situation was bigger than that. It was about him, Park Jimin, someone who Yoongi cares very much about and Areum, a woman that both Jimin and Yoongi cares very much about too. Yoongi takes a deep breath and blows out the air through his mouth with a pout. "You wanna talk about Areum..."

Jimin looks at Yoongi who was staring back at him this time... wondering what went through Yoongi's mind for his expression to be so unreadable. "Yeah, I want to-" "When did it start...your feelings..." "Last year...it...I...*sigh*" Jimin wasn't sure where to begin this 'starting of his feelings' as he ran his hand through his hair, his usual habit for expressing himself now when he wasn't sure of what to. "...I didn't realize I liked her till I realize that I was already falling in love with her... and then... " Jimin looks down at the table hands balling into a fist in front of them both. "Then...I couldn't get over her. I tried and tried, I went out and talked to a few girls, but when it came to wanting to go further...I couldn't. I just didn't see myself with them, my mind kept going to her...I...I...I'm sorry..."


	9. Chapter 9

*Park Jimin's POV*

"Yoongi hyung are you coming or what?" I shouted with my head peeking out from the front door. "Yeah yeah I'm coming hold up will ya!" Shoving his phone into his pocket of his black hoodie. "Why are you guys rushing anyways, they are open for the next 8 hours-." "Hyung, we have waited for you and Namjoon hyung to come back from work for us to eat dinner at Ahjumma Taeng for an hour now." Still taking his time to the door "Could of just left without us like I said" who's now just putting on his shoes... now slipping on the left sneakers on... he looks down smiling "oh would you look at that...darn my shoelace untied" "HYUNG!" Yoongi laughs, "Okay kid, I'm just joking with you! Let's get going before Seokjin hyung thunders in." as he moves past me out of the doorway.

*No One's POV*

"As I was saying, you can always nicely decline girls who you don't like instead of taking their number Jungkook."

"Hyung, you talk like it such as easy thing to do-"

"Or you can flirt with them instead, c'mon Jungkook you make it seems like girls are the scariest things in the world. There is much-"

"I'm not scared! I'm just- they just- Aish! Hyung, you don't understand..."

Jungkook shoving a big lettuce wrap into his mouth so he wouldn't have to answer in the next few seconds.

The three boys snickers around the youngest who no longer wants to continue the topic. Taehyung laughs one more, "Whatever you say, Jungkookie."

Namjoon straightens out his back and clears his throat. "It's been awhile since we actual have gather as a group to eat out like this... I actually wanted to talk about us for a second and to see if there is anything bothering anyone of you..." looking Jimin's way. Jimin swiftly looks away and gulps down some of his cold water now staring at the wall.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a week since the get together are Ajumma Taeng's and I don't know how to approach her... How do I get her attention? Namjoon Hyung said it was pretty simple and the outcome...well...

*flashback*

"So have you got her attention yet?" Namjoon stated as he picks up another chopstick full of ramen.

"Huh?! A-A-Atten..tion?" Jimin stuttered.

"Wow, are you really that bad at this now Chim? You know.... go talk to her. You show up where she's at, walk over and greet her and then start a conversation. Get to know her like people do every day when they are passing each other by."

*Conversation....Yeah a conversation, that's a good one! The only conversation I'll be having will be in my head as I'm staring in the back room again looking at her... again. *

Jimin leans in hoping the conversation sticks between him and Namjoon. "Hyung, you talk like.. like it's such an easy thing to do. Everyone doesn't work out that way y-you know. She's just not someone you can... I-I-I can just go up and talk to-"

"Who?!" Jungkook asks.

"Yah Jeon Jungkook! Don't do that!" Jimin replied back a startled. *where did he pop out from?*

"Who?!" Jungkook repeated once again. With a blank stare on his face again as he sips from his banana milk.

"You know who Jungkook!" A bewildered Jimin responded back.

"I do, I just want to hear you say it Jimin Hyung." Jungkook looked back with grin, "So, who?" 

Jimin backed his chair up and puffed out a breath while slumping down into it, thinking about her get his mind all over the place. To think about her right now again is making him thinking about everything but nothing at the same time... his mind going all over the place once again.

"I-I...A-A-Ahh...Yah Jeon Jungkook!" Jimin exclaimed in the surrounding group of boys who has now gathered interest around the situation from his outburst.

Everyone but Jimin bursted out in laughter to his expression. Jimin was absolutely speechless, and by how his face was probably as red as a tomato. 

"Yah--*laughs* Jungkook, don't *laughs* oh gosh....*cough* *cough* wow, that was funny." Laughed Seokjin who was constantly hitting Jungkook over and over again on top of his window wiping laugh that wasn't going to quiet down anytime soon.

Suga thinks up a thought "If you need help just say so Jimin-ah. I can always text her since I'm the only one who's close to her. Ask if she's busy or when she's in the office and free for lunch, you know that kind of stuff."

Taking his seat that was next to Jimin, he was waiting for a response from the quiet younger friend... but didn't get any. "Yah, Jimin-ah" asked Yoongi as he places a hand on his shoulder. 

"Jimin-ah?" he asks once more and slightly shook the non moving boy. "Jimin, are you okay? Ya! Quiet down everyone, gosh you guys are loud." The laughter and side conversation instantly dies down and all eyes peers over at the boy who finally opened up his eyes covering his face with his hands, another habit Park Jimin has when he's stressed out.

Jimin breathes out with a shaky breath "I don't know how I am going to do this..." Jimin whispers quietly but enough for the boys surrounding him to hear his words. He. Jimin. Park Jimin. Was simply, scared. Very scared. At the fact that One, someone can actually make him feel this kind of way. Two, he doesn't even know if he has any courage left when it comes to her. And Three, he needs major help if he's going to go anywhere along the lines of getting close to her or better yet... talk to her. Park Jimin was very scared at what this feeling he had for her had become.

"Jimin-ah." Namjoon whispered, this friend was very serious about this girl. The room became heavy as they felt Jimin's seriousness over the situation. Each filling their empty cups and bowls from the feast they were having, they became silent as to what they could do to help the poor guy who seems like there was no options left, or if there were options he didn't have any courage to try because all hope was lost.

After the long silence, Taehyung was the once to speak up for once. Being the best of friends with Jimin. As is the sun was finally shining through the dark clouds, Taehyung finally shined a bright smile.f

"I have a plan."


End file.
